


[podfic] who won by the light of the moon and stars?

by reena_jenkins, tigriswolf



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Teen Wolf (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Future Fic, Gen, Identity Issues, Loki & His Children - Freeform, Podfic, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Stiles Stilinski is a spark. [AU after Thor]</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] who won by the light of the moon and stars?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [who won by the light of the moon and stars?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/734546) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



  
  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
****

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Secret Identity, Identity Issues, Family, Future Fic, Loki & His Children  
****

**Length:**  00:13:03  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(TWolf_Thor_Norse\)%20_who%20won%20by%20the%20light%20of%20the%20moon%20and%20stars__.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
